


Quisiste

by Shimysol



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimysol/pseuds/Shimysol
Summary: Quisiste darle la libertad, quisiste hablarle sobre su belleza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece excepto la historia.  
> Esto fue escrito en un momento de odio, si leen se darán cuenta.  
> Adv: Mala estructura de oraciones horrografía, OoC, angustia, tragedia, muerte ds un personaje

Quisiste darle libertad, pero a ella olvidaste protegerla. Ahora dime, pobre iluso, ¿a quién otorgarás la libertad que has logrado?

Ella no necesitaba que le entregaras todo. Aparte de quererte a ti, ella no codiciaba nada. Ahora dime, pobre alma, ¿a quién te entregarás, si ya nadie te ama en este mundo...?

Quisiste recitarle poesías y alabanzas sobre su belleza, cuando regresases de un largo viaje. Ahora dime, hombre ruin, ¿por qué de tus labios solo salen quejidos y sollozos?

Eres lamentable, un vil ser repugnante y despreciable, porque, aquella vez en el puerto, cuando fue corriendo a detenerte de que marcharas lejos, se ahogó en lágrimas y murió por tu rechazo, de ella sólo quedó un borroso reflejo. No la acabó un borracho meses después, porque hace mucho ya había muerto.

Dime, Hilmes, ¿estás sufriendo? Si es así, me alegro, porque disfruto de tu agonía.

Sufre el dolor perpetuo de haber destruido con tus propias manos, lo que más amaste -y te amó- en la vida. Siente el pecado de vivir rodeado de riquezas y deshumanizada esclavitud, pero no de la hermosa jovencita que te enamoró con sus ojos ciegos, y su dulce voz.

Dime, Hilmes, ¿quieres morir? Si es así, muere, y deja de sufrir.

Trata de alcanzar a Irina en el mas allá, aunque... ¿sabes? El cielo no es tu lugar, pero el de ella sí. De lo unico que serás capaz será de ver su borrosa figura desde el inframundo, lugar del que nunca escaparás.

Entonces, te repito: protegerla debió ser más importante que buscarle libertad, si eres tonto, y no escuchaste que te dijo miles de veces: "soy libre en tus brazos, no necesito nada más".

Tantas cosas quisiste hacer, pero ninguna se hizo realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo confesar que escribí esto en un momento de odio hacia Himes, así que así quedó.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
